


The Raven's Call

by herebewonder



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Maiden Powers, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herebewonder/pseuds/herebewonder
Summary: Raven knew she was dying.She knew what was coming and she hated it.





	The Raven's Call

Raven knew she was dying.

Maybe it was something about the Maiden powers, maybe it was intuition, but somehow she knew this was the end.

Around her were the remains of her tribe: a handful of bandits who would be lucky to last a day. As powerful as Raven had been, Salem was able to overwhelm them with sheer numbers.

Raven cursed Salem. She cursed Ozpin. She cursed the Gods. 

And she cursed herself.

She knew what was coming and she hated it.

If only Vernal was here. Probably she would have inherited the Spring Maiden powers. She might have had a chance to live the lie for real.

But Vernal was dead. And Raven was dying. And that meant...

Maybe it would have been better if Yang had never found her. Yang was strong. Stronger than Raven, although she didn't like to admit it.

If the Maiden powers went to Yang, Raven was sure should could handle it. She would master the powers in no time. 

But...it would be better if she didn't have that on her shoulders. She didn't need another reason for Salem to go after her.

Raven did something she hadn't done before: she prayed. 

"Gods, I haven't been a good person, and I don't care. I haven't been a good mother either, and I'm at peace with that. But don't put this burden on Yang."

She could feel the power starting to slip away.

"Tai," she said with her last breath, "Look out for Yang. Like you always did..."

\---

Yang bolted up in bed. Something was wrong. She felt like she was burning and freezing at the same time. 

"Yang?" said Blake, woken by her sudden movements.

Yang didn't know how she knew, but something told her what this was: the Maiden powers. Which meant...

"Blake," she said, reaching out for partner, "Raven's gone. I'm...I'm the Spring Maiden now. But that means..."

More surprising than the power though were the tears that started to flow.

Blake held her close as Yang sobbed, realizing that Raven had left her one last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to do something with Raven and it turned all angsty.


End file.
